


The Box

by messingaround



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Age Play, Caretaking, Little, Non-Sexual Age Play, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10004771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messingaround/pseuds/messingaround
Summary: Kurt finds Ram's secret stash and has a bit of a freak out.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> First I never thought I would actually write an ageplay fic, as much as I love them I never thought I would write one. Second I never thought I would write Heather's fic so a Heathers ageplay fic literally never crossed my mind xD But this is for a talented writer that has been going through too much shit lately and it's her birthday soon so I hope she enjoys this. I had debated on if I should post this to here or tumblr but I decided here because I don't give a fuck boi. Also I don't consider this part of her AU because that would be hecked up but is 100% for her and inspired by her<3  
> Love,   
> Mess

      Ram opens the cardboard box and gently tucks the puzzle into the soon to be overflowing box. He pops the lid back on and hefts it onto the top shelf of his closet. Closing the door to the closet he grabs his backpack of the floor and jogs down the steps.

   He slows to a stop in front of Kurt’s house and honks twice. It takes Kurt a little longer to get out of the house than usual. Ram looks over to him when he closes the door, Kurt leans his head back against the headrest. He swings by Dunkin on the way to school and gets them both a coffee. Kurt mumbles a thank you and wraps his hands around the warm Styrofoam cup. Ram forces himself to not ask Kurt if he had a long night or got enough sleep or anything that his caretaker side is niggling at him to ask.

     Somehow he manages to make it all the way to school without saying anything to Kurt. They walk into school together both silent and sipping at their still much too hot coffee. Ram turns left to go to math and Kurt goes left for science.

~~~~~~~~~

   After the morning classes Kurt is much more awake, leaving Ram with nothing to worry about. They eat lunch with the Heathers, JD and Veronica. Ram drops Kurt off at home before going to the gym. He’s worried about a total of zero things when he comes home. The only thing on his mind is to get a shower and the stink of sweat off of himself.

     He flings his door open, the sight of Kurt sitting on his floor with the contents of the cardboard box strewn across the floor makes him takes a step back. Kurt doesn’t react to the door being opened instead he sits frozen on the floor. Ram has no idea how this is going to go, he hadn’t been planning on Kurt seeing the box of baby supplies any time in the foreseeable future he knew that Kurt wasn’t ready to see of it yet. Ram bends down so that he’s squatting in the doorway about two feet away from Kurt.

     “Hey dude.” Ram makes his voice soft but not too soft, he doesn’t know if he’s dealing with Kurt or Kurtie yet.

    Kurt hardly blinks at Ram’s voice. He wishes he knew how to go about this but honestly he has no idea on what’s the best thing to do right now. Ram’s supposed to be a caretaker, he’s supposed to know what’s best and what to do but here he is clueless.

      “Kurt.” Ram picks up the Sofia the First blanket that’s next to Kurt’s left foot.

   The movement brings Kurt out of his daze, his head jolts up and he looks at Ram. It takes a couple of seconds for Kurt’s eyes to focus on him when they do its like someone lit a fire under his ass. Kurt stands up and stumbles back away from him.

    He holds his hands out in front of him ready to placate him. “Kurt-“

 “What the fuck, Ram?” Kurt’s eyes flick over everything that’s scattered across the carpet.

      “Okay, Kurt. Let me explain.”

  “Explain? How can you explain this?” Kurt waves his hands around.

     “You weren’t supposed to see this yet.” Ram’s brain is scrambling on what to say.

    Kurt laughs a mirthless laugh and starches his jaw, he walks over to the window. He wipes his hands on his jeans and takes a breath. Ram’s trying extremely hard to not freak out right now.

     “This is too much.” Kurt whispers, maybe more to himself.

   “Listen Kurt, I’m sorry. You don’t have to use any of it. I know you’re not ready for this. I-I was just saving it for when you were.”

     Kurt spins around and shakes his head the entire time that he walks out of Ram’s room. “I can’t.”

 “Can’t what? Can’t what Kurt? Talk to me.” He knows that he sounds frantic as he jogs behind his Kurt.

     Kurt doesn’t say anything as he walks out the front door. Ram wants to follow him out the door and down the street but he stands in the doorway and watches Kurt’s back. He wants to go after him more than anything in the world but he knows that Kurt needs a little bit of space right now so going after him isn’t the best choice at the moment. Ram runs both hands down his face and takes a long breath.

~~~~~~~~

     He closes his door and locks it. Quickly Kurt strips out of his jacket and throws it onto his bed before he starts pacing the length of his room. Every time he blinks he sees all the baby shit that Ram had stuffed in a box. He doesn’t even know to think right now, the sight of everything nearly plunged him right into his headspace but then the angry took over. To be completely honest he doesn’t know what he’s exactly mad about but he’s mad.

      Kurt flops back onto his bed and stares at his ceiling. He’s not mad at Ram, he’s mad at himself. He’s mad that he got excited when he saw everything. He’s mad that he wanted to use everything. He’s mad that everything was mostly pink and if it wasn’t then it was soft pastel colors and that he thought all the colors were beautiful. Kurt’s not mad at Ram, or maybe he his, maybe he’s mad that Ram knows him so well and gives so much of a damn about him to have gotten him all that shit.

   “Fuck.” He breathes and rolls over until his face is shoved into his pillow.

~~~~~~~~~

  Ram gave him three hours to let him cool down, three hours is more than enough time. Kurt’s dad isn’t home, no surprise there, so he walks into the house and goes directly up to Kurt’s room. The door is locked which he had been expecting. Ram knocks a couple of times. He hears the bed squeak a bit so he knows that Kurt heard him. The lock clicks and the door opens a crack. Kurt’s face peaks out a bit when he sees that it’s only Ram he visibly relaxes.

    “Can I come in?”

  Kurt nods and opens the door all the way then walks back to his bed. He makes sure to close the door behind him. Ram tentatively sits down on the bed next to Kurt but makes sure that there’s a good space between them, enough to fit another person.

    “I’m not mad at you.” Kurt’s voice is soft and he’s looking down at his hands.

    “Really?” Ram raises an eyebrow.

      “Yeah. I overreacted. I was just,” Kurt shrugs, “mad at myself I guess.”

   “Mad at yourself? Why would you be mad at yourself?” Ram inches closer and turns his head trying to get Kurt to look at him.

      “Because I got happy when I saw all that stuff.” Kurt mumbles and picks at the skin around his fingernails.

    He reaches his hand out so that his fingers brush against Kurt’s thigh. “That’s not a… bad thing.” Ram tells him slowly.

       Kurt scrubs at his eyes and sniffles a little. “I know you don’t think it is.”

   “Hey,” Ram’s voice is stern as he turns Kurt’s face up so they are looking at each other, “It’s not a bad thing. It’s nothing I think, it’s what I know.”

      “Ram, it’s not that simple.”

   “Why? What makes it not simple?” Ram rubs his thumb against Kurt’s cheek.

       “I don’t- Ram!” Kurt pushes his arm away and turns away, he hides his face in his pillow.

   “It’s not a bad thing to like the stuff that was in the box. If you want to use any of it ever than that’s okay, if you don’t want to use any of it ever that’s okay too.” Ram rubs Kurt’s back.

       “I want them.”

   Ram could barely make out the words that Kurt had said but he understood enough to smile. He lays next to him and continues to rub Kurt’s back.

~~~~~~~~

     It’s the next weekend that they break the box out. They’re in Ram’s room and Kurt is playing with the soft blocks that he had gotten him while Bubble Guppies plays on Ram’s laptop. Ram smiles as he watches Kurtie have a good time doing. He looks around his room which has soft things such as stuffed animals, blankets and other random things strewn across it. There’s toys, books and movies everywhere. Kurt went through the box as if he hadn’t seen any of the items before.

      “Daddy.” Kurtie’s gentle voice brings him back to reality.

   “Yeah, lil dude?”

       “More Guppies?” Kurite asks while pointing at the laptop screen.

   “Sure buddy.”

        Ram puts on the next episode and stays on the floor with Kurtie. He helps his lil dude build a tower and watches Bubble Guppies with him, halfway through the episode Kurtie crawls into his lap. By the end of the third episode he’s fallen asleep against Ram’s shoulder. Still smiling he presses a soft kiss to Kurtie’s hair.


End file.
